I'm not good at sleeping without you there
by nickynicholslornamorello
Summary: Nicky and Morello get married
1. Chapter 1

Lorna Morello was so excited she could barely contain herself. The weekend she had been dreaming about was finally here. She and Nicky were finally getting married tomorrow after 5 happy years of them both out of Litchfield together.

When Nicky had proposed, Lorna could not believe it. I mean, sure, they had talked about getting married before, but the fact that it was becoming a reality blew her mind. First of all, Nicky proposed in a very public way- it was so unlike her. They were out to dinner at Lorna's favorite Italian restaurant. When the check came, Nicky took out her wallet and dropped a $20 bill on the floor.

"Ah shit! Babe can you get that for me please?"

So Lorna got out of her seat and bent down to pick up the money that had fallen on the floor. When she stood up to give the money to Nicky, the sight right in front of her immediately made her start crying. Nicky was holding out the most beautiful engagement ring Lorna had ever seen.

"Wow I didn't even ask you yet and you're already crying? I mean I knew it was a long shot but you don't have to be so repulsed by it" Nicky joked.

Lorna didn't laugh like Nicky expected she only kept crying and staring at the ring

"Oh right, I guess I'm supposed to ask now. Ok so Lorna Morello I love you so much and nothing would make me happier than being married to you and so I was wondering"

Lorna didn't even let Nicky finish she immediately started kissing her. She probably forgot they were in a restaurant because she kissed her so hard that it made everyone around them stare.

Nicky breathlessly pulled away. "You know I never wanna stop doing that, but I just need to know. That's a yes right?"

"Yes. Of course it's a yes are you fucking kidding me!?" Lorna laughed.

Nicky handed her the ring and Lorna started crying again. They quickly paid for their meal and headed home. Holy shit, were they gonna have a lot of sex tonight and Nicky could not wait.

After 1 long year of waiting and planning their weekend had finally arrived.

* * *

Lorna basically insisted that she spend the night at Franny's that night. She thought it would make their wedding night seem more special if they slept apart beforehand. Nicky, of course, hated this idea and fought it the best she good, but the same thing happened that always happens. Lorna pleaded to get her way and looked at Nicky with sad eyes and Nicky just couldn't say no. Nicky could never say no to Lorna- it was her biggest weakness.

"Okay baby I'm all packed and I'm going to Franny's"

"I'm gonna beg you one last time to just please fucking stay here tonight. This is just so fucking unnecessary and you know I can't sleep without you anymore. I just fucking can't I'm not good at it."

"I know baby I'm not good at it either but I promise you tomorrow night is going to feel so much better if we just do this." Lorna said as she pulled Nicky into a kiss.

As she started to break the kiss, Nicky started kissing her neck right on the spot that always drove Lorna wild.

"Oh Nick" Lorna moaned. She forced herself to pull away. "Nice try but your not tricking me into staying here tonight. One night of sleeping alone and not having sex is not gonna kill you I promise."

"Yeah I'm not so sure about that" Nicky joked.

"I love you and I'll see you at our wedding and we'll never have to sleep apart ever again okay."  
"Ugh fine. Love you I'll see you tomorrow" The couple shared a quick kiss and Lorna was off.

* * *

It was about 11 PM when Nicky felt her phone ringing. The biggest grin appeared on her face when she saw the name "Lorna Bae Morello" appear on her screen

"So you miss me already, huh?"

"Nick you were right this sucks so much I'm an idiot."

"Hey I never said you were an idiot I'd never say something like that. This wasn't your best idea though."

"I miss you"

"I miss you too, baby. I mean the dog is cuddling up to me and doing the best he can but it's just not the same. I mean he's nowhere near as good at spooning as you".

This made Lorna giggle quietly and even though she could barely hear it, it made Nicky's heart jump.

"You could always come to Franny's" Lorna started. "I'm just on the guest bed. I mean it's smaller than ours but we usually sleep right next to each other and only take up half of the bed anyway"

"That is so fucking tempting. Seriously that sounds amazing. And I know you want that right now, but you're not gonna want that later. You've been wanting to sleep apart. It has been part of your whole "wedding weekend agenda" since we got engaged. And I know you miss me right now. I mean, fuck, I miss you too. A lot, like you really have no idea. But you're gonna be disappointed afterward that we didn't stick with your plan. I don't want anything making you upset tomorrow, especially something that we can easily control."

"I know. You're right." Lorna sighed. "It's just that we haven't spent a night apart since you got out of Litchfield. I don't even remember how to fall asleep by myself."

"Well the TV usually makes you fall asleep. Why don't you turn on the TV?. I'lll stay on the phone until you fall asleep."

"Yeah? Are you watching TV?"

"Game of Thrones like always."

"Oh that's a good idea let me find it!"

So Nicky and Morello watched Game of Thrones together. Well, as together as they could be in that moment. Nicky stayed on the phone until she was sure Morello was asleep. She truly believed that sleeping apart was a fucking stupid idea, but she wasn't about to let anything ruin the weekend Morello had planned.

* * *

After hours of getting ready and chatting nervously with bridal parties, it was finally time to get married.

Nicky and Alex looked around at the room right before the ceremony. There were pink and yellow flowers everywhere. Like really everywhere. You could barely see anything else.

"You have very girl taste, Nichols. I never would have pictured you picking all this girly shit" Alex laughed.

"You know I had nothing to do with it. I let Morello pick everything. I don't give a shit about the actual wedding- I just wanna be married to Lorna. If I was choosing stuff we would just go to Vegas and elope. But Lorna really cares about all this shit so here we are…" Nicky motioned around them

"In fairy princess land" Alex joked

"Hahaha hey whatever she wants. I just want her to be happy even if it means getting married in front of 100 people I don't know in a bright pink room."

"You know she's really lucky to have you."

"Vause, are you getting soft on me? That is not what I need right now. I told you your job as my maid of honor/ best man is to keep everything as normal as possible. I need someone to go to for sanity during this whole thing."

"I'll try, Nick, but I just can't believe you're finally getting married. It's so cute it's like my little Nicky is all grown up" Alex teased as she went to pinch Nicky's cheeks.

"Alright I can't be around you anymore. Let's just start this thing while I still somewhat like you."

Alex laughed to herself as Nicky went to go find Red.

* * *

The ceremony had started. Red walked Nicky down the aisle. Piper, Franny, and Alex all walked down as well as the little kids in Lorna's family.

Nicky had a sourpuss look on her face during the entire thing. She was sure she was way too cool for this sweet ceremony and cutesy music.

Finally Lorna entered. She looked incredible. She wore a white, lacy dress with her hair swept back and, of course, bright red lipstick.

Nicky's face immediately changed to a look of awe. She wasn't even concentrating on the embarrassing ceremony anymore. In fact, she basically forgot anyone was there at all. She was just staring at Lorna.

Lorna reached Nicky, yet Nicky still didn't move a muscle- she just looked awestruck.

After a few moments, Lorna rubbed Nicky's arm and whispered "you okay?"

"I…yeah I just….I. Wow you look great, kid"

Lorna smiled and the ceremony began.

* * *

Eventually, it was time for the vows. Nicky still couldn't stop staring at Lorna, especially as Lorna was getting more and more emotional.

Lorna immediately started crying as she went to give her vows.

"All my life I've wanted to find love. I was more into the concept than the actual thing though ya know? I didn't even really understand what love felt like until Nicky showed me." Lorna had to stop to cry for a moment. "Nicky I love you more each day and every day you make me laugh. You make me feel so protected all the time and I am so thankful to you for that. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Okay I guess it's my turn now, right" Nicky said with a shaky voice. "Um I didn't really prepare anything which would've been a good idea I'm now realizing" Nicky said as she realized she was at a loss for words. She took a deep breath and began. "I um. I never had anyone in my life who actually cared about me until I went to prison. How sad does that sound, right? But um anyway. I never thought anyone could care about me. I never thought I could actually care about anyone. But I am so in love with you. I mean like really. Like I didn't even think it was possible to be this in love with someone. You make me so fucking happy. You're the best person I've ever met and I just feel so lucky to have you. My life sucked before I knew you and now I'm so happy all the time." Nicky's voice broke with that last sentence. "I'm so lucky to have you and I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you always make me." Nicky said quickly before the rest of her voice gave out completely. She had tears in her eyes that she was trying with all her power to keep there. She did not want to cry in front of everyone.

No one besides Lorna had really seen her cry before. Except for Red. And Red had only seen her cry twice: when she was detoxing and when she came back from max.

Nicky and Lorna kissed and everyone clapped. As they walked up the aisle Nicky just looked down. She knew she couldn't look at Lorna or she'd immediately start sobbing. As they exited the room, Nicky quickly pulled Lorna into the first room she saw and bolted the door shut.

She pulled her into a hug and all of the tears slipped out. She was a sobbing mess. They were holding each other so tightly it was as if they were holding on for dear life.

After a long while Nicky wiped her eyes and then wiped the tears from Lorna's eyes as well.

"Do you see what you do to me?" Nicky laughed. "Man, I was keeping my cool so well until you walked in with your dress and your lipstick and your boobs."

"Come here" Lorna said as she kissed Nicky passionately.

Yeah the party could wait. They were definitely going to be late to their own wedding reception.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, after their wedding reception and after about Lorna's fifth orgasm…..

Lorna was lying on the bed with the biggest "just fucked" look. Nicky collapsed next to her exhausted beyond belief

"So that was good for you, huh?" Nicky asked with the biggest smirk on her face

"oh God, Nick" Lorna said breathlessly

Nicky giggled and planted a kiss on Lorna's cheek

The couple continued to lie next to each other, with Nicky stroking Lorna's hair for quite awhile.

Eventually, Lorna spoke up

"Hey, Nick"

"hm?"

"Thank you for making tonight so special. I mean I know weddings aren't really your thing and you probably hated all the girly decorations"

"Nah I liked them it was cool."

Lorna raised her eyebrows to show she know better than to believe that

"Look, maybe it was a little pink for my liking, but you were so happy. Weddings may not be my thing, but you definitely are. I like seeing you so happy."

They both looked at each other and smiled

"You know I wasn't really that happy because of the decorations, Nick. I was happy cause I married you. I would've been happy about marrying you even if we did a quickie wedding in Vegas"

"Ugh, now you tell me!"

They both laughed as Nicky pulled Lorna into a passionate kiss.

The couple continued to kiss for quite sometime and in between kisses Nicky said "Man, I cannot keep my hands off of you tonight"

"Just tonight?" Lorna joked

"Ok, always" Nicky said and quickly returned to kissing her wife.

She eventually pulled away to start kissing Lorna's jaw, then neck, then down her chest to her boobs.

Yeah, Nicky Nichols spent a lot of time on Lorna's boobs. Always. And Lorna was surely not going to complain.

Nicky eventually continued to kiss all the way down Lorna finally landing on her clit and, with every moan that came out of Lorna's mouth, Nicky's smirk grew wider and wider

* * *

Later that night, Lorna and Nicky were curled up in each other's arms both smiling away like idiots. All of a sudden Lorna moved to get up.

"Woah where do you think you're going right now"

"I gotta pee"  
"Nope. No way. I'm not done holding you yet." Nicky rasped as she pulled her arms more tightly around Lorna

"So I'm just not allowed to go to the bathroom tonight?" Lorna laughed

"No"

Lorna smiled, sank back into Nick's arms, and gave her a quick kiss. "Okay"

They continued to lie like that until they were both asleep.

* * *

The next morning Nicky woke up in bed alone. She was totally confused until she heard the toilet flush. Then, Lorna walked back into the room.

"So our first day married and you're already making me wake up alone. Ya know if you already can't stand me this is never gonna work." Nicky joked

"You wouldn't let me pee last night, remember? Besides we have to get up anyway. We need to get moving or were gonna miss our flight"

"ughhhh" Nicky groaned. "Already? Man, I didn't even get to have my way with you this morning!"

"Yeah, well you got to six times last night"

"And now it's morning"

"Nichols, I swear you have the libido of an 18 year old boy. Come on. Hurry up and pack and we can try to have sex on the plane.

"Okay!" Nicky perked up and immediately started packing

They could not wait for their honeymoon.


	3. Chapter 3

When people say that honeymoons are the best trips ever, they are definitely not exaggerating. Nicky and Lorna arrived at their hotel in Hawaii. They told the lady at the desk that they just got married and were immediately given a room upgrade for no extra cost. They were given a beautiful honeymoon room with a balcony that overlooked the ocean. There was a big jacuzzi and free champagne and strawberries. Lorna was in heaven. She was obsessed with the room. It was so romantic. There were tons of candles and there were rose petals all over the bed.

"Aw, Nick, look how romantic!" Lorna gushed "So many rose petals! Wow this is amazing!"

"Yeah, the rose petals are pointless. You get that, right?"

"What do you mean? I think they look very nice"

"I just don't really see the point, ya know? Like they're gonna be gone the second we pull down the comforter to actually start fucking, so they're really just more to look at beforehand. It's like lingerie. Like I'm just gonna be getting you out of that shit right away anyway."

"You're such a hopeless romantic" Lorna joked.

"Hey, I am romantic. I'm very romantic with you cause I know you like that shit."

"Yeah describing romanticism as "shit" is definitely not romantic."

Nicky scowled and Lorna laughed. She was completely kidding. She loved Nicky for exactly who she was. She knew Nicky was not the most romantic person in the world, but she also knew that Nicky would do absolutely anything for her and that fact alone was all the romance she needed.

"Come here" Lorna said still laughing. She pulled Nicky into a kiss.

"You are very romantic, okay? I love you". The couple continued to kiss for a while.

"I'm gonna show you how romantic I am. Just you wait. This is gonna be the trip of a lifetime for you, kid. Now take your clothes off and get in the bed."

"Great romantic start, Nick" Lorna laughed as she did what she was told and removed her clothes.

* * *

The next day they were getting ready to go in the ocean.

"Can you get my back, Nick?" Lorna asked as she handed Nicky the sunscreen.

"Fuck yeah I can." Nicky took great joy in rubbing anything all over Lorna even if it was only sunscreen.

The couple ran towards the beautiful, blue ocean. They stood on the edge of the water and held hands as they took in the sight in front of them. Everything was so amazing. The waves were crashing onto each other in the distance. Lorna looked at Nicky and gave her a big kiss.

"Come on!" She said as she started running into the water

"Wait, slow down!" Nicky yelled as she ran to catch up.

Once she reached Lorna, a huge wave came and knocked Lorna over. Lorna looked so embarrassed as she attempted and failed to stand back up. Nicky was just laughing hysterically.  
"See. Serves you right for running ahead of me."

"Nichols just help me!" Lorna laughed.

Nicky grabbed Lorna hand and yanked her back up. The couple stayed there in front of the waves for hours and, every time a big wave would come, Lorna would freak out and cling onto Nicky for dear life. Nicky, of course, loved every second of it.

* * *

Back in their hotel room, the couple, gross from the ocean, decided to take a shower. Nicky, of course, took full advantage of rubbing soap all over Lorna.

"Wow, look at you" Nicky sighed in admiration as she looked Lorna up and down. Lorna quickly got embarrassed and started to cover herself up with her hands. This made Nicky laugh.

"Baby I've seen you naked a million times and you're now all of a sudden getting shy about it?" Nicky kissed her wife as she pulled her closer. It was a good thing this was a hotel so they weren't paying a water bill because they were about to take forever in the shower.

* * *

Nicky and Lorna were getting ready for dinner. Lorna of course was getting completely gussied up, red lipstick and all. Nicky decided to put in a little bit of effort and actually dry her hair. They were walking to dinner and Lorna went to go into one of the resort's restaurants when Nicky stopped her.

"No we're not going there."

"How do you know you wouldn't like it we didn't even look at a menu yet?"

"Just keep walking"

Lorna was totally confused, but she figured Nicky had some sort of idea so she just followed her lead.

"Wait why are we walking back towards the beach? Nick, I'm hungry I don't wanna-" Lorna immediately stopped talking when she saw where Nicky was taking her.

There was a table and two chairs set up on the beach with big fire torches and lights set up all around it. Lorna was at a loss for words so she just looked at Nicky in disbelief.

"I told you I was gonna be romantic" Nicky smiled. "Now c'mon I thought you just said you were hungry.

"How did you even do this without me knowing?"

"Hey, a woman never shares her secrets."

As soon as they sat down, a waiter came out with drinks for both of them and the menu from the restaurant.

"See, kid, now we're gonna look at the menu. And you were all worried before that I wasn't giving the menu a try."

Lorna was still in shock. She took Nicky's hand from across the table and held it the whole time she was deciding what to eat. The minute the waiter left she reached over the table and gave Nicky a very deep kiss.

"I am so in love with you, Nicky"

Nicky smiled "Yeah? I guess you're starting to grow on me too" she joked before giving Lorna another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorna and Nicky were having the best honeymoon ever. They were constantly at the beach. They made great use of their Jacuzzi. They went snorkeling. They even went zip lining one day. Most nights, they would sit on their balcony together just watching the sunset. There was just something about spending every single second together on such a romantic vacation. They had no distractions- no dog that had to be walked in the middle of the night, none of their friends were texting them. It was truly just the two of them and they could not be happier.

Lorna loved the fact that she was married. Sometimes Nicky would catch her just dreamily staring at the ring on her finger. Nicky would, of course, make fun of her every time. "Ya know the ring's not gonna go anywhere if you stop watching it for a second, kid." However, even though she made fun of Lorna, there was something about the fact that Nicky was the person the ring represented, that Nicky was the reason for the a dreamy look on Lorna's face, that gave her such satisfaction. Nicky couldn't believe she was married. She had always been a real animal when it came to women. She swore she'd be single forever and no one would be able to tie her down. Boy, was she wrong.

Nicky woke up in the middle of the night, right next to Lorna. She looked at her girl breathing so calmly in her sleep. She looked so content. Nicky could not believe how happy she was that this amazing woman was all hers. She was forever going to be the one to make Lorna smile, to help her if she was sad, to hold her in the middle of the night. Nicky knew she would spend the rest of her life doing anything she could to make her woman happy. Nicky moved closer to Lorna in bed and wrapped her arms around her. Even in her sleep, Lorna immediately smiled at the touch. Nicky gave her a soft kiss and went back to sleep.

* * *

On the last day of their honeymoon, Nicky and Lorna decided to go snorkeling. Of course they couldn't go snorkeling with their rings on, so they had to leave them in their hotel room. They were having so much fun. Nicky and Lorna had never seen anything so incredible before. They definitely picked the best activity for their last day in Hawaii. As they were walking back to get changed, Lorna out of habit, lifted her hand up to look at her ring.

"Aw, I forgot we took our rings off" Lorna moped.

With that, Nicky took Lorna's hand and gave little kisses to the spot where the ring was missing.

"Better?" Nicky asked

"Yeah. A lot better" Lorna leaned her head on Nicky's shoulder as Nicky's arm wrapped around her waist and the two of them continued to walk back to the room.

* * *

The second they got back, Lorna ran to put her ring on. Nicky couldn't help but laugh. _Wow this girl can make me smile so fucking easily_ she though. All of a sudden she had an idea.

"Hey, kid I know what we should do tonight!"

"Yeah I know, Nick. We will I promise. I just kinda wanna take a shower first. I feel too gross to have sex right now."

"No, not that." Nicky laughed. "Although, yes we definitely should do that too. But I was thinking maybe it'd be a good idea to get rings tattooed onto our fingers"

"What?" Lorna questioned completely confused.

"Ya know like get tattoos of rings on our fingers so that they're always there. That way when we have to take our actual rings off to go swimming and stuff, we still sort of have rings there. " Lorna, of course, was all for that idea.

* * *

So, that night, Nicky got a tattoo of a ring on her finger with the letters LM in the middle and Lorna did the same, but, instead, put the letters NN in the middle. One of the lady's at the tattoo parlor thought the idea was adorable.

"Aw, I wish my husband would do this. You guys are so cute together"

Lorna gushed with excitement at the woman's words while Nicky grew increasingly embarrassed.

"Wow, I really have become like the poster child for monogamy, huh? Since when do I think of shit like this? A couple years people who acted like sappy idiots made me queasy"

Lorna laughed and intertwined their fingers together.

"You ruined me, ya know. It's all your fault" Nicky said accusingly. But Lorna knew better because, despite the accusation, Nicky made no effort to let go of Lorna's hand the whole time they were being tattooed.

* * *

 _I just want to thank everyone who reads this! I'd love to get everyone's feedback! Let me know if you have any idea (I can't promise I'll do them but maybe it will get me thinking)_


	5. Chapter 5

The morning had arrived for Nicky and Lorna to head home from their vacation. They knew they had to leave in a few minutes, but neither of them wanted to get up. They had been just lying in bed for 2 hours now. At first, Lorna was trying to be mature about leaving, but Nicky just wouldn't let her. Every time Lorna would go to get up, Nicky would give her a big kiss that would convince Lorna to lie back down. This had been going on for the first hour, and by the second hour, Lorna had completely stopped trying to get up altogether. They felt closer than ever before after this amazing honeymoon and neither one of them could bring themselves to leave.

The couple just stayed there kissing passionately for a very long time until Nicky had to stop to catch her breath.

"I love you so much, Lorna" she said as she breathed heavily

"I love you more"

"No. There's no way that's possible"

Then, of course, they started kissing again until Nicky felt her phone vibrate with a text from Alex.

Nicky put her face on Lorna chest and groaned.

"Ugh, people are texting me again! That means back to the real work. I don't wanna leave!"

"Me neither." Lorna said as stroked Nicky's hair. "We should really just stay here in this bed forever."

"Don't even suggest that, kid, or I might actually try to do that. This has been the best fucking week of my life." She said, still planted face down on Lorna's chest.

Lorna gives Nicky a big, drawn out kiss on her head causing Nicky to look up and smile at her.

Nicky started to kiss her wife again and was slowly starting to move to her neck until the cab driver they called to drive them to the airport starting calling Nicky to indicate that he was here.

"Awwww" Nicky whined as she saw the number appear on her phone. Reluctantly, she answered it.

"Hello. Yeah thank you we'll be right down"

Nicky looks at Lorna. "Alright, last chance, Kid. Are we gonna attempt to hide out here forever or should we join the real world again?"

"We need to leave Nick. I mean it has been a week. It's about time that I start to find other people to fuck again" Lorna joked

"Oh shit you're right me too" Nicky joined in.

Lorna gives Nicky a quick peck

"C'mon. We shouldn't make our driver wait forever- that's not right"

* * *

Nicky and Lorna had just arrived in front of the airport. They tipped their driver and as they start to walk in, Lorna grabs Nicky's hand and pulls her to the side.

"While we're still in Hawaii, I just wanted to say thank you. This was the best vacation of my life and it was all because of you. You were so amazing to me all week"

Nicky let out sigh as she tucked Lorna's hair behind her ear.

"Kid you need to stop saying nice things to me. You're gonna make it even harder for me to leave this place. Start being a raging bitch who nags me, ok?"

Lorna laughs "okay I'll work on it"

* * *

The plane ride was actually so relaxing for both of them because they ended up falling asleep for the majority of the trip home. I mean, let's face it, they did not do much sleeping on their honeymoon.

* * *

Once they were back in New York, they immediately went to Piper and Alex's to pick up their dog, Chloe.

The second they opened the door, Chloe immediately ran up to them to give them kisses like she hadn't seen them in years.

"Aw we missed you too!" Lorna laughed as she rubbed Chloe's belly.

Alex walked into the room once they heard Lorna's voice.

"Nicky your dog is fucking disgusting she just sits around trying to lick her own vagina all day. You must really be rubbing off on her"

"You are hilarious Vause. By the way, it's nice to see you too. Clearly, you missed me"

"So how was Hawaii?!" Piper asks excitedly as she walks into the foyer to see everyone

"It was beyond amazing. Seriously the best trip ever!" Lorna replies

"So are you getting sick of Nichols yet?" Alex joked.

"Oh yeah. I'm so sick of her." Lorna says as she rubs Nicky's leg. As she rubbed her wife's leg, Piper immediately noticed the tattoo on her finger.

"Aw! Did you guys get tattoos? That is so cute!"

"Yeah we did!" Lorna said with a big smile. She showed them her ring tattoo as she told them the story of that night.

"Wow, Nicky since when are you so fucking romantic?" Vause laughs.

"I've always been romantic, Vause, you've just never had the pleasure of experiencing it."

Lorna gave Nicky a kiss and Nicky immediately smiled.

"Ugh you two are even more disgusting now than you were a week ago. I didn't even think it was possible."  
Nicky immediately flipped Alex off, but couldn't help smiling as she did it.

Nicky knew that although Alex was making fun of her for being so sappy and in love, she could not be happier for the two of them. Alex loved seeing Nicky happy, but she would never admit it in a room full of people.

* * *

As Nicky, Lorna, and Chloe went home, Nicky could not believe how great her life was. She was married to the best woman in the world. She had amazing friends. She had a little bit of a perverted dog, which, to Nicky, was the best kind. And she had a mother who loved her. She held Lorna's hand and walked home in complete bliss.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicky and Lorna were adjusting to married life very well. They were practically married beforehand anyway so not much really changed. They had already been living together, they had already spent every holiday together, and they already had a pet together. The only difference was that now everything felt more official. It felt really nice to know that they were officially going to spend their lives together.

Even their routine remained the same. They would both work during the day and spend time together at night. Neither one of them could really cook that well, so they ordered take out practically every night and would eat dinner together on the couch while binge watching TV shows or watching crappy old movies on TV. Friday nights were date nights- an idea that Lorna had come up with. Nicky thought the idea was stupid. They should just go out whenever they wante to, but Lorna wanted to have a set date night so badly and insisted that it would make her really happy if they did it, so of course, Nicky gave in. For the last 5 years, the couple had gone out on dates every single Friday night. Saturday routines remained the same since Nicky got out of Litchfield as well. In the morning, Nicky and Alex would go to NA meetings together and then they would meet up with Lorna and Piper for lunch.

Nicky never really talked to Lorna much about the NA meetings. She didn't really want to harp on the past. She still felt so ashamed of it. She couldn't stand the thought of Lorna knowing the full extent of her awful drug addition. Nicky couldn't have someone who she deemed absolutely perfect, like Lorna, to know the details of such a horrible thing about her. And Lorna never brought it up to Nicky simply because she didn't want to push her. She figured Nicky must never talk about it for a reason and whatever Nicky was doing was clearly working for her because she had remained clean the entire time she had been out of prison. Lorna did not want to mess that up.

So when Alex brought up NA at their weekly lunch, neither one of them were prepared.

"So this morning at our meeting I learned that it's a big day for Nichols tomorrow."

"Vause shut the fuck up"

Lorna didn't know whether she should question Alex for details or not, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to know about anything that was considered "big" for her wife.

"What do you mean? Whats happening with Nicky tomorrow?"

"As of tomorrow she will 10 years clean"

"Wow Nicky that's incredible! Baby, I'm so proud of you!"

"Vause! I told you not to say anything!"

"Yeah, well Lorna should know. It's a big fucking deal whether you're willing to acknowledge that or not. We're all proud of you, Nichols, can't you just be proud with us?"

"Vause, stop being such a softy and eat your sandwich."

* * *

As they walked home, Lorna couldn't help but ask the question she had been wondering about throughout the entire lunch.

"Nick, why wouldn't you want me to know about tomorrow? That's such amazing news."

"It's not though. It's like yeah great I'm 10 years clean, but that doesn't change the fact that I used to be an addicted mess. I don't want to celebrate being 10 years passed being such a mess of a person, I'd rather have just not been an addict in the first place. I want to just concentrate on my normal, healthy life and forget that anything ever happened."

"Nicky, the fact that you made it through that addiction is reason enough to celebrate. Do you know how rare that is? How hard it is for people to really remain clean? Of course you do- you went through it! So start being proud of yourself for being so strong because not many people are actually strong enough to make it. It is a huge deal and I'm so proud of you."

It broke Lorna's heart that this huge milestone was coming up for Nicky and she wasn't even happy about it. She hated it that someone she loved so much and was so proud of was so ashamed of herself. She realized she had to do something.

* * *

"Come on, Nick, I really want Italian food!"

"Okay so then we can order it. I'm not in the mood to go out for dinner."

"Aw but, Nick, I really wanna go. Come on it would make me so happy! I thought you loved seeing me happy."

"Ugh fine. But you can't use the happiness thing to get your way again for like an entire month."

"Deal"

* * *

When they got to the restaurant, Lorna went up to the counter and said "Hi, we made a reservation under the name Nicky"

"You made a reservation? So you just knew ahead of time that I'd give in?"

Lorna laughed and gave Nicky a kiss on the cheek. "I know you can't resist making me happy"

"Okay the rest of your party is already here. Follow me."

"The rest of our party? Who else did you invite? Did you make couples dinner plans with Chapman without even asking me if I wanted to do that? I'm not in the mood, kid, you should have asked me first and-

Nicky paused as she saw their table. Red, Alex, and Piper were sitting there with party hats and balloons that had the number 10 printed all over them. There was a huge card sitting on the table that said "Congrats on 10 years Nicky!"

"Baby did you do this?" Nicky asked in amazement.

"Nicky, this is a big deal and we are forcing you to celebrate. I'm really proud of you and I'm not in the least bit ashamed of anything from your past and I need you to start understanding that.

"I can't believe you did this" Nicky said smiling, completely moved by this gesture. She had wanted this day to pass by quietly, but this made her feel so good. She was glad Lorna made this day into something she'd remember.

Lorna gave Nicky a big kiss. "Come on let's have dinner."

All throughout dinner everyone talked about how amazing Nicky was and how she was such an inspiration. Even when there was heroin being sold in Litchfield, Nicky remained sober. It wasn't easy and there were some big consequences for her clear struggle, but still she was sober. Nicky felt such overwhelming pride throughout the dinner. She was finally realizing how big of a deal this was. _Wow I haven't touched that shit in 10 years! I really did it! And that means that I can make it to 20 years and then 30. I can really stay clean!_ She thought.

A waiter came and brought out a little cake with 10 candles on it. After she blew out the candles she immediately kissed Lorna even before cutting the cake.

"Thank you so much" she whispered.

As Lorna started to give Nicky another kiss, Alex immediately stopped them.

"Come on, guys, you live together! You can make out all you want when you get home! I want cake!"

"Aw, don't be jealous just cause were adorable newlyweds and you're an old boring married couple by now, Alex. You had your turn." Lorna teased. Nicky totally loved seeing Lorna be the one to make quick remarks to Alex. Nicky was definitely rubbing off on her wife and she loved it.

She put her arm around her wife and gave her another big kiss. Nicky was so incredibly happy. She had never imagined her life could ever be this good.


End file.
